


Pokemon SwSh Rp

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Pokémon sword and shield rp
Relationships: LeonxRegina





	1. Chapter 1

Regina recently who became the champion of the Kanto, Johto, Unova and Kalos regions wanted to try her hand at the gym challenge in the Galar region. Her plane just landed in Wyndon and she was so excited as her Pokémon shook in their pokeballs with excitement too.

Milo was at his gym in Turrfield making sure that all of their Wooloo were getting enough exercise and got something to eat and drink as well then time to corral them in their pens. He left out his grass type Pokémon for a meal and water too. He loved grass types. They were his favorite.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Idk how much you write so   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Your turn   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leon had just finished his recent match at Wyndon Stadium. And he had ended up winning, like always. As he did, he had heard many rumors that the Kantos region champion was flying over here to challenge him later on so he went to go and prepare for that

Chloe had recently finished up doing some training with her pokemon in the wild area as well as capturing some new pokemon. Right now, she was on her way to go and see her boyfriend, Milo since she had some free time at the moment. She made her way to Turrfield and smiled as she saw many grass type along the way. She waved at some of the farmers and other trainers that she saw there then headed over to the grass gym so she could go and see Milo  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina instead of having to go through the 8 gyms to reach and get the chance to battle Leon since she was the champion of 4 regions she was given special permission by Rose to have an exhibition match against him. She took a bike to Wyndon stadium and got ready to battle him.

Milo turned his head around and when he did he saw his beautiful girlfriend Chloe. He was so lucky to have her as his own and he was in love with her so badly sometimes he was afraid it was not real and not worthy of her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Sorry if I reply late, I have a lot of rps to reply to)

Leon went over to the training area and brought his Charizard and started to battle with him and the other trainers that were there. As he did, Rose came and told him that the Kantos champion, Regina, would have a special match against him. He nodded in response then went back to training

Once Chloe got inside, she saw Milo feeding his wooloos making her smile softly at the sight. She walked over to the gym leader and wrapped her arms around him and gave his cheek a small kiss. "Hey Milo." She said and held him close to her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(Thats ok)   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina entered the stadium and was pumped up and ready for her fight with Leon she recently found out her Blastoise could gigantamax and she was given a dynamax band by Oleana. She waited for Leon as she felt her adrenaline rush in.

"Hey cutie. How have you been today this fine morning honey?" Milo asked her as he picked her up bridal style and he kissed her mouth passionately and rubbed her legs and her hip. He smiled at her and chuckled.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leon had soon finished up his training and he called back his Charizard so it could go back into its pokeball. He glanced up at the clock and saw that it was time for his and Regina's battle. He let out a small hum then walked out of the training room and towards the stadium so he could go meet up with Regina and battle with her

Chloe giggled softly and trailed her hands up and down his sides. "I'm good, love." She replied then squeaked slightly when he picked her up bridal style and kissed her passionately on the lips. She let out a few soft moans and ran her hands against his waist

Regina once she saw Leon she brought out her Blastoise and she gigantamaxed him and he was giant colossal. She smirked and told Leon to get ready as she was waiting for him for his turn now. She secretly had a crush on him.

Milo nodded and he carried her out of the gym and into his house. He brought her to his bedroom and he laid her down gently on his bed climbing on top of her. He stroked her cheek tenderly and lovingly and his lips went into her neck to start suckling hickeys there.

Regina once she saw Leon she brought out her Blastoise and she gigantamaxed him and he was giant colossal. She smirked and told Leon to get ready as she was waiting for him for his turn now. She secretly had a crush on him.

Milo nodded and he carried her out of the gym and into his house. He brought her to his bedroom and he laid her down gently on his bed climbing on top of her. He stroked her cheek tenderly and lovingly and his lips went into her neck to start suckling hickeys there.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leon nodded then gave Regina a small smirk. He brought out his Charizard and instantly dynamaxed him for the battle. Once he did, he brought him out of his pokeball 

Chloe squeaked slightly when she felt Milo pick her up. She buried her head into his chest and blushed lightly as the male brought her out of the gym and into his home. Once they were there, she was now laying down on his bed and watched as he crawled on top of her and kissed her neck, letting out soft moans in the process   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina told her Blastoise to use his gmax special move and it did a direct hit on his Charizard. Hell supereffective too. She smiled and giggled praising her Blastoise a good job. Now it was his turn.

Milo gently pinned her down and he intertwined his fingers into hers and while he did that he sucked nipped and nibbled marks and bruises all over her neck grunting in pleasure.

Leons eyes widened at seeing that the Blastoise landed a critical hit on Charizard. He growled slightly then used his gmax flame special to hopefully land some sort of damage on her

Chloe wrapped her legs around Milos waist then leaned her head back in pleasure as he continued to leave more hickeys on her neck. She letbout soft groans of pleasure and gave his hands soft squeezes, letting him know how good he was making her feel   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina smirked at Leon and told her Blastoise to make a shield and force field all around him so that way the gmax wildfire move would not give any damage to him at all. She commanded him to use his gmax water type move again on Charizard.  
“Good boy Blastoise!”

Milo took off al of his and her clothes until they were both naked and bare and stripped free from any materials on their bodies. He squeezed and groped her left breast in his right hand while his lips took her right nipple into his mouth and he began sucking around and biting the areola.

Leons eyes widened at seeing that the Blastoise landed a critical hit on Charizard. He growled slightly then used his gmax flame special to hopefully land some sort of damage on her

Chloe wrapped her legs around Milos waist then leaned her head back in pleasure as he continued to leave more hickeys on her neck. She letbout soft groans of pleasure and gave his hands soft squeezes, letting him know how good he was making her feel   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina smirked at Leon and told her Blastoise to make a shield and force field all around him so that way the gmax wildfire move would not give any damage to him at all. She commanded him to use his gmax water type move again on Charizard.  
“Good boy Blastoise!”

Milo took off al of his and her clothes until they were both naked and bare and stripped free from any materials on their bodies. He squeezed and groped her left breast in his right hand while his lips took her right nipple into his mouth and he began sucking around and biting the areola.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Plz have my oc win the match and Leon loses   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leon noticed that the Blatoise used the same water move on Charizard and he noticed that half his hp was gone and that he was about to lose. He hummed in thought then sighed. "Alright, come on Charizard! You can do this!" He exclaimed as he used a gmax wind move on the Blastoise 

Chloe watched as Milo took off his clothes and threw them on the floor. Once he did that, she watched as he took off her clothes as well then look at her with a hungry and loving look. She gave him a small smile then gasped softly when he started to squeeze and play with her breasts. "Milo~" she moaned out softly   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Alright Blastoise now use max steelspike!" Regina ordered her Blastoise and with that it hit Charizard and his hp went down to zero and he fainted as both him and Blastoise shrank down to normal size.  
"We did it! We won Blastoise! Good job! So proud of you!" She said nuzzling his beak.

Milo made that nipple and rosy bud harden and pop from sucking sounds made with his teeth and tongue and now he moved onto the second nipple and he rubbed her legs up and down caressing her soothingly.

Leon watched as the max steelspike hit Charizard and steal the last of his hp. He had a defeated look on gis face but he soon replaced that with a grin as he brought Charizard back into his pokeball. "You did good Charizard." He said then walked over to Regina and shook her hand. "You did well. Congratulations on becoming the galar champion." He said and smiled

Chloe let out some small whimpers and whines as she wrapped her legs around his waist again. She moaned softly in pleasure as he pulled away from her first bud then moved on to the second one. "So good~" she purred out and ran a hand through his hair softly   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Thank you Leon. However this was a fun and fantastic battle. I look forwards to battling you again Leon,” Regina said smiling and giggling at him as she shook his head then began to walk out of the stadium returning her Blastoise to his pokeball.

Milo then made that perky globe harden and blossom as well as his fingers began playing with and toying with and rubbing her clit to get her stimulated and turned on even further as he captured her lips kissing her roughly again as he slipped two fingers into her pussy.

Leon chuckled softly and smirked. "No problem. Anything for a beautiful girl like you." He said and winked. As he did that, he hummed in thought and thought of some sort of reward that he could give her. "Hey, how about I take you back to my place for a reward? My treat." He said and smirked 

Chloe shivered softly when he pulled away from her nipples then trailed down towards her clit and began to toy and play with that as well. She leaned her head back and let out some loud moans as well as grip onto the bedsheets in the process. Her eyes then widened when he roughly

Regina blushed at this and she shyly nodded and giggled.  
“Truth is Leon I don’t know if you have a girlfriend or what but I’m in love with you!” She said looking up at him deeply with a longing loving lustful clouded gaze in her eyes then she looked away from him.

Milo pumped and rubbed his two fingers harder deeper and faster into her as he thrusted them in and out of her. While his tongue was licking and slurping at her precum he suckled on her clit and began to eat her out as they called it as well. He was so madly in love with her.

Leon noticed the lustful/loving gaze Regina gave him and he couldn't help but smile. He carefully picked up the female and started to walk out of the stadium with her. "Nope. I'm completely free." He said and winked. "Now then, how about I give you that reward now?~" he purred out as he walked home with her

Chloe groaned in pleasure as he pumped his fingers in and out of her faster. She felt her eyes roll back in pleasure and let out a few loud moans in the process. She tightened her legs against his fingers and tongue and panted softly. "I-i'm close!~" she groaned out and gave him a small loving look  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina blushed beet red at this and when he picked her up she squeaked softly and looked up at him.  
“Wh-where are you taking me Leon?” She asked timidly shyly and nervously. She was confident in Pokémon battles but outside of that she was like this.

Milo pulled out his two fingers out of her pussy and he stopped eating her out. He penetrated her womb softly and gently with his member and slowly slid it in groaning at how tight she was with her walls clamping down hard on his dick inside her growling.

"You'll see~" Leon said and smiled as he walked into his home. He noticed the confident look on Reginas face was now replaced with a nervous one. "I think its cute seeing how you can go from confident one second then nervous to the next." He said as he placed her on the bed then carefully crawled on top of her. He glanced down at her with a loving look and smiled. "Are you alright with this?" He asked, wanting to make sure that she was okay with this before he decided to go further 

Chloe shivered softly when she felt Milo slide his two fingers out of her. She glanced up at him with a lustful look, wondering what he would do next. She then let out a loud moan when she felt him shove his cock deep inside of her and thrust fast inside of her making her tighten up against him. "Milo!~" she moaned out as she gripped onto the bed sheets   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will do my part soon   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Will rp more tomorrow   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Okay   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Nvm doing my part now   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Yes oh god Leon I’ve dreamt this for such a long time now! I love you so freakin much it hurts! I need you and want you and inside me! Fuck me so hard till I can’t walk for a week!” Regina sang and shouted and squeaked and whimpered one right after the other. She stroked his cheek.

Milo smirked as he waited and he pretty soon picked up his speed and his pace as he thrusted faster harder and deeper into her his his making slapping sounds against hers. He put his teeth on her ear as he began to suckle and even bite on her ear as well while groping and squeezing her butt cheeks with his hands.

Leon chuckled softly at all of Regina's beggings and whines then nodded. "Sounds good to me~" he purred out then leaned towards her neck and roughly sucked on it, leaving hickeys while he slipped off both his and Regina's clothes

Chloe moaned loudly as Milo soon thrusted faster and much harder inside of her. She tightened her pussy up against his cock and whimpered softly as she felt him hit her g-spot. She then gasped softly as the male now leaned towards her ear suckling on it as well as biting on it. "A-aah!~ Milo!~" she moaned out in pleasure   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ahh Leon please sweetie! My sexy hot ex champion!” Regina moaned and whimpered out as she shuddered and her body shivered from the blissful pleasure she was receiving and in delight she moaned and mewled wantonly for him.

Milo went even further in inside her and he gripped onto her hips as his ramming and skimming became so quick and so erratic almost inhuman into her. He was nowhere near done yet since he literally just started recently after all.

Leon soon pulled away from her neck and he admired the small hickeys that he left on her neck. He licked at her hickeys for a few minutes before finally pulling away again. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to fuck you hard~" he said as he gripped onto her waist then started to slowly finger her pussy

Chloe screamed in pleasure as Milo pounded even harder inside of her. She panted softly as he was now pounding her at a inhuman speed. She knew that he wasn't even close to cumming so she was in for a very long ride at the moment. She buried her head into the pillows then let out some loud moans as he continued to fuck her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Please suck on my tits while you’re finger fucking me my love!” Regina whimpered and screamed out as she was still a Virgin and her walls were clamping down on his fingers inside her womb. She arched her back and gripped his shoulders.

Milo then pretty soon hit and reached her g spot after seconds of trying to search for it and he thrusted into a few more times before he felt his end nearing as it cane upon him like waves crashing on shore and he exploded his seeds deep inside her pussy.

Leon smiled softly then nodded. He leaned towards her left breast and started to suck on it softly, swirling his tongue around her bud as he shoved his fingers deeper inside her womb

Chloe groaned softly as Milo finally found her g-spot. She panted heavily and tightened more against him as she felt her climax grow closer and closer. "F-fuuuck!~ I'm gonna cuumm!!~" she moaned loudly before squirting out her cum and moaning loudly when he came deep inside her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hey I’m on sorry   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina moaned and mewled as she held his purple spiky hair closer to her chest as she shuddered in delight. She whimpered out his name more than once and she was so on cloud nine at that moment she orgasmed all over his fingers.

Milo pulled out of her panting softly as he quickly lapped up all of her juices that dared to flow and deep outta her. He suckled on her clit loving how she tasted. He laid down next to her with his wrapped around her pulling her against him.

Leon soon pulled away from her left breast and blew a cold breath of air on it before moving over to her right breast and giving it the same treatment that he gave the other one while still fingering her pussy

Chloe let out small moans of pleasure as she felt some of his cum seep out of her pussy. She then gasped softly when she felt him suck and lick on it, lapping up at all of her juices. Once he was done, she buried her head into his neck and let out a small sigh in content. "I love you so much Milo~" she moaned out  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ahh Lon sweetie please! Please enter me already! My Virgin pussy can’t take much more of your teasing!” Regina moaned and squeaked out softly and lustfully. She arched her back and dug her heels into his mattress and curled her toes.

“I love you the most my beautiful little sweetheart,” Milo cooed and purred to her as he buried his face into her neck and he began to ghost his hot breath over her skin and nuzzled his nose into her neck. He rubbed her hip and stroked her leg up and down.

Leon chuckled softly and nodded. "Alright darling~" he purred out then pulled his fingers out of her entrance. Once he did, he quickly licked up Regina's juices then lined his cock up against her entrance then slowly slid himself into her

Chloe smiled softly and placed a soft kiss on his forehead as he gently buried his face into her neck and nuzzled it. She then gasped softly when she felt him kiss at her neck while rubbing her hips. "Milo~" she moaned out  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina groaned and moaned and squeaked out cutely and wantonly for him as she only felt pleasure and no pain for some strange odd reason. She arched her back and dug her heels into his bed and began scratching his shoulders.

Milo eventually after kissing her neck and marking all around on it with butterfly kiss bruises he said he loved her so freakin much and put the covers over them and eventually drifted off to sleep starting to dream about his beloved.

Leon stayed still inside of her for a few seconds before gripping onto her waist and slamming his cock deep inside of her. He let out some loud moans then buried his head into her neck and kissed it roughly 

Chloe nuzzled him back then placed a few soft kisses on his neck. "I love you even more Milo..." she whispered as she cuddled closer to him. She whispered a soft goodnight to him then fell asleep with him  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
If it’s ok with you it’s just for a short time but since they fell asleep let’s just do Leon’s and Reginas parts for now then when their sex scenes are done we timeskip to the next day if that works 

Regina mewled and whimpered out softly as she shuddered and shivered in a lustful burning passion kind of sensation as the delight washed over her and she curled her toes and threw her head back crying out his name in sheer bliss.

Leon panted slightly as he continued to place hickeys all over Regina's neck. He soon pulled away from her neck and gave her a lustful smile as he pounded harder inside her. "You like this don't you?~" he purred out  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina nodded.  
“Leon my love please! Ugh fuck me harder and rougher till I can’t walk for a week!” she screamed out as she was getting nearer and closer to her climax but she wasn’t ready quite just yet. She gripped and rubbed his muscular abs and curled her toes.

Leon nodded slightly and shoved his cock deeper inside of her and thrusted harder at a fast pace. "So good~" he moaned out  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
It’s ok that’s fine   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina finally exploded and crashed her cum all over his cock inside her like waves crashing over rocks as she screened out his name and her walls tightened around his dick.


	2. Chapter 2

Leon felt Regina cum all over his dick making him shiver slightly. He pounded faster and deeper inside of her and groaned as he felt his cock twitch inside of her. It wasn't too long until Finally he came deep inside of her, filling her up with his cum  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina moaned and mewled out loudly as she laid with her head back against hos pillows waiting for him to pull outta her. She panted and was breathless.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leon soon pulled out of her then laid down next to Regina and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How do you feel?~" he purred out  
Today at 9:49 am  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Can you add to your part leon saying thay he loves her to her? Will do my part later going out right now   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yeah)

Leon kissed Reginas forehead and smiled softly. "I love you so much."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina blushed beet red at this and she cried tears of happiness.  
“I love you too Leon,” and with that she put his blankets over them and she slumbered off to dreamland dreaming about her hero Leon.

Leon slowly started to wake up from his sleep, yawning softly in the process. He glanced over to his side and saw that Regina was still next to him. He placed a small kiss on her forehead then nuzzled her softly 

Chloe soon started to wake up from her sleep. She wrapped her arms around Milos waist and nuzzled him softly as she placed a kiss on his lips. "Good morning, love." She whispered softly   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina smiled at that and squeaked in her sleep as she tossed and rolled over and turned to him mumbling and muttering just five more minutes to Leon in her sleep. She was dreaming about some the legendary Pokémon she caught.

Milo ironed up his eyes and woke up yawning and stretching as he saw his beautiful girlfriend already up and awake. He kissed her lips softly after saying good morning to her too as well. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

Leon chuckled softly and rolled his eyes playfully. He carefully picked Regina up then placed her on top of him. "Don't you want to see my beautiful face?~" he purred out as he kissed her neck

Chloe giggled softly and smiled as Milo placed her on his lap. She ran her hands through his hair and pecked his lips with a few kisses. "How'd you sleep?" She  
Whispered.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Reginas eyes shot up at all of that and she woke up with a wanton sexual cute hot sexy moan. She blushed then looked down at him gazing into his eyes and giggled softly stroking his cheek and kissed him all over his face,

Milo smiled tenderly and lovingly at her whispering that he slept great since he had her by his side the whole freakin long night. He stroked her cheek and leaned up to press his forehead against hers and just stared longingly into her eyes.

Leon chuckled softly when Regina placed kisses all over his face. "Well, good morning to you too~" he purred out and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head into her neck

Chloe nodded then nuzzled against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her head into his chest and purred softly as she moved closer to him. "What do you want to do today?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ahh Leon please sweetie! What do ever do to deserve you?” Regina asked him cutely and timidly and shyly as she blushed looking away from him as she squeaked when she felt his head in her neck.

“Would you like to go to Motosoke stadium with me today to see the ceremony for our new Galar champion?” Milo asked her figuring that that could be something that both possibly might want to or could do together.

Leon chuckled softly as he pulled his head out of Regina's neck and kissed her head softly. "I love you so much Regina." He purred softly as he gave her sides a few soft squeezes

Chloe placed a soft kiss on Milos cheek then nodded. "Sure, that sounds like fun." She said and smiled as she trailed her hands up and down his sides  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
How do you feel about our oc’s having two boyfriends each?   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Sure  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok your second crush?   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Gordie   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Mine is Raihan can you add Raihan entering just hanging into Leon’s place and he gets in on the action? I will do that for gordie too   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Sure)

After a while of relaxing of Leon relaxing with Regina, he heard the door open and he saw Raihan enter the room. "Hey Raihan." Leon said and he smiled. "Hey Leon. I was just seeing what you guys were up to." He replied

Chloe held Milo close to her then buried her head into his neck. She placed soft kisses on his neck then nibbled on it softly   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina squeaked blushing beet red as she was still laying butt naked on top of Raihan and he just saw her naked body in full glory in front of him.

Gordie just entered his best friends Milos place and caught sight of them in their full butt naked glory. He had a nosebleed as he could not stop staring at Chloe.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I mean on top of Leon dammit stupid phone keyboard DX  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raihan glanced over at Regina and looked her up and down. He blushed darkly as he felt a bulge form in his pants. "You look great Regina.." he muttered

Chloe pulled her head out of Milos neck. As she did, she noticed Gordie walk in to her and Milos room and look her up and down. "G-gordie!" She stammered as she buried her head into Milos chest  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"R-Raihan? H-how do you know m-my name?! And ahh! I am not decent!" Regina squeaked and shouted as she threw a pillow at his head went underneath Leons covers. She shook and quivered shyly flustered and embarrassed as well.

"Damn Chloe! Baby cakes you sure are smokin hot!!!" Gordie said and he pounced on her and grinded against her as he smashed his lips to hers while Milo just sat there stunned in shock.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raihan chuckled softly then moved closer to the bed. "Leon may have told me about you and I just thought I should come and get a good look at you~" he said and crawled onto the bed

Chloe gave the blonde male a confused look. "Gordie no!" She exclaimed then squeaked when he smashed his lips to hers then started to grind again her. She couldn't help but let out a few moans as he did that  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"B-but Leon and I are together now and I am Galars new champion now besides the champion of the Johto Unova and Kalos regions! Raihan I do not know you that well yet!"

Gordie pushed his lips further deeper more into hers as he kissed her roughly grunting as Milo let him for Arceus knows whatever reason. He slipped his tongue into her mouth french kissing her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Raihan opened his mouth to try and say something then nodded. "I understand." He replied. Leon wrapped his arms around Regina's waist."you could get to know him." He suggested 

Chloe tried pulling away from the kiss but unfortunately couldn't. She glanced back over at Milo and saw that he wasn't doing anything about it. She guessed that he was fine with this for some reason. As Gordie kissed her on the lips, Chloe started to grind against Milos dick, letting out soft moans in the process  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"O-ok Raihan. You may fuck me to your hearts content. I am yours for right now. Just Raihan right now ok Lee?" Regina asked him blushing beet red and kissed Leon on the lips smiling at him stroking Raihans cheek.

Milo groaned and he inserted two fingers deep into her pussy finger fucking her as Gordie dominated her mouth and groped and squeezed her breasts and tweaked her nipples.

Leon gave Regina a soft smile then pecked her lips with a soft kiss. "Thats fine with me." He said as he allowed her to do whatever she wanted with Raihan. Raihan smirked slightly and pulled Regina onto his lap and started to kiss and lick her neck

Chloe leaned her head back in pleasure, letting out some loud moans as both Milo and Gordie started to fuck her. "Milo~ Gordie~" she moaned out weakly and whimpered softly   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Um Milo and gordie haven’t entered her or fucked her yet and can you add Leon’s part? I would like the both of them to do stuff to her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yes, I know that. And okay)

Leon smirked slightly then crawled over to Regina and kissed the other side of her neck while Raihan continued to do his thing  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok if you know that then why did you say they both started to fuck her?   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
That’s confusing   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yeah   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
So why did you write it then?   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Because i was rushing. I wrote this right before I got onto my 7th period zoom call  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Oh ok that’s understandable so sorry I have autism so sorry   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Sometimes I don’t understand things right away   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Doing my part now   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina started to moan from the both of them doing that to her and she squeaked and her cheeks were beet red as she gripped onto their arms and their shoulders while she grinded against Raihans lap. She was so aroused at that moment.

Milo and Gordie both decided to each take perky bud into their mouths and they used their teeth and tongues to swirl and suckle on her areolas while they both entered fingers into her thrusting them in and out of her as they groaned.

Raihan grunted slightly when he felt Regina grind against his crotch. He trailed his hand towards her left breast and started to play with it while Leon started to play with the other

Chloe leaned her head back in pleasure as she felt both of the males swirl their tongues around her breasts. She ran her hand through their hair and pressed some kisses to their foreheads   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ahh Raihan Leon please! Raihan I love you too besides Leon!” Regina moaned out softly and she threw her head back and rubbed their spines and all over their backs as she curled her toes and dug her heels into the bed.

Gordie and Milo once they both made her nipples harden they eased their fingers deeper and further in into her pussy as they grunted and still felt hoe tight her walls consumed their digits as they fingered her deeper.

Both Raihan and Leon shivered softly as Regina rubbed her hands up and down her back. Leon smirked slightly and put her left breast in his mouth then swirled her bud around with his tongue while Raihan did the same with her right one

Chloe panted softly and tugged at both Gordies and Milo's hair as they pushed their fingers deeper into her pussy. "Milo~ Gordie...~ More... please~" she moaned out  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina moaned and whimpered out holding their heads closer to her chest as she arched her back and dug her heels deep into Leons bed. She loved them both so much.

Gordie and Milo then took their fingers out of her. Milo went underneath her and he inserted his cock into her anus as Gordie slipped his member deep into her womb and both started to thrust roughly into her as they grunted.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
The two males played with her breasts for a while longer before pulling away from her once they left some hickeys. Leon glanced over at Raihan and smirked as he slipped his fingers into Reginas womb. Raihan doing the same as well

Chloe soon felt both Gordie and Milo slip their cocks into her anus and womb. She let out some loud moans then clung onto the bed sheets as they started to thrust inside her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Ahh Raihan! Leon! My loves please!" Regina whimpered out as she arched her back and curled her toes even spreading her legs even wider for them as she moaned out softly.

Milo and Gordie thrusted and rammed harder deeper and faster into her as they both gripped onto her hips and bruises would be left later as they both growled in pleasure.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Both males let out quiet and soft purrs as they pushed their fingers deeper into her pussy. Leon curled his finger against the walls of her womb while Raihan wiggled his finger around in her womb

Chloe panted heavily then buried her head into Gordies neck and nibbled at it softly as both him and Gordie thrusted harder and deeper inside her  
Today at 8:54 am  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina couldn’t help but since her inner walls were so tight still they clamped down on their fingers and she orgasmed all over their fingers inside her pussy. She mewled softly and arched her back.

Milo and Gordie both groaned and grunted as they pushed further in inside her and Gordie reached her g spot and before they knew it both of them climaxed feeling their end upon them as they filled both of her holes with their seeds.

Leon and Raihan smirked when Regina came on their fingers. They pulled their fingers out of her and licked her juices off of them then smirked. Leon shoved his cock into her anus while Raihan shoved his cock into her pussy

Chloe moaned loudly as she felt them shove their cocks deeper inside of her. After a few more thrusts from both Goride and Milo, Chloe soon came on their cocks  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
That’s ok I understand and no problem   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina moaned and mewled out softly as she gripped and grabbed both of their shoulders while she arched her back and threw her head back against Leon’s chest being careful not to hurt him when she did that to him. She loved them so much.

Milo and Gordie pulled out of her panting heavily and were breathless as they both sandwiched her in between them keeping her close to them as they nuzzled both sides of her neck and kissed it very softly. They were both so in love with her.

Leon wrapped his arms around Reginas waist and started to slowly thrust inside of her anus while Raihan bit down on her neck as he thrusted into her pussy.

Chloe panted heavily and smiled as both of them pulled out of her she placed a kiss on both of their cheeks then wrapped her arms around Gordies neck as she nuzzled up against them

Regina screamed out their names ones right after the other as she grinded her ass cheeks against Leons crotch and her pelvis against Raihans crotch. She cried lit out in blissful pleasure as her body shuddered in delight.

Gordie and Milo were just smiling and grinning and chuckling at her that they started to give her feet and her back massages as they worked her muscles and the grooves and get the nooks and crannies out of her kinks and make her physically feeling good besides making love.

Leon grunted slightly as Regina grinded her ass against his crotch. Raihan did the same then pounded harder into her pussy as she did that

Chloe giggled softly as both of the males started to massage her. She gave them both a loving look then closed her eyes and leaned back against Milo  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Sorry I’m on   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Doing my part now   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina asked Leon why he stopped thrusting and told him to keep on doing it like how Raihan was doing. She moaned softly and arched her back wrapping her legs around Raihans waist.

Milo growled as he was massaging her back doing everywhere all over her spine and lower back and neck and upper back too while Gordie was massaging with her feet and rubbed them too.


	3. Chapter 3

Leon nodded and he pounded harder into her butt while Raihan thrusted faster into her pussy. They both groaned in pleasure when they felt their cocks twitch inside her. "We're close~" they groaned out

Chloe let out soft sighs in content as she allowed the males to massage her all over. "That feels so good..."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hey sorry I can rp more when I get home in an hour sorry about that   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I, back sorry was at my moms all day   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Regina moaned and once she reached her high she orgasmed all over Raihans Dick deep in her pussy and she felt her inner walls clench tightly around him.

Milo and Gordie then stopped massaging her and got up asking her if she wanted any breakfast since they knew she was probably starving and they smiled at her lovingly.


End file.
